Marked
by lickyliickykittykitty
Summary: She loves him, he cannot love. Will this work out? Elphaba thinks so. What happens when an Imprint goes wrong? We'll find out. ChaseXElphie; Rated for mild swearing and sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I remember the first time I saw evil. It was there one minute and gone the next. It came not in the form of ugliness but in the form of beauty. I was stunned. You know when you see something cool and you can't look away even though you really want to? Same thing.

"Hello my dear." he said coyly, circling me. I couldn't breath, nor could I speak. "You don't speak much, do you?" he asked. I shook my head frantically. He chuckled. For some reason, I liked having him smile. I didn't even know who he was, and yet I felt that I should. He stopped circling me and but his arms behinde his back. "Your name is?" he asked. I said my name cautiously. "Elphaba." as soon as the word flew out my lips I regretted not saying more. He nodded. "Well Elphaba, it's a pleasure to meet you. Such a beautiful name." his words slapped me in the face, yet leaving me wanting more. My friend Kim stepped infront of me proctectivly. "What do you want, Chase?" she hissed, angrilly. His gaze moved to her annoyed. His eybrows raised in mock surprise. "Why Kimiko, how rude of you." he mused. She ground her teeth together. "I mean, interrupting my conversation with Elphaba" he sighed. "I just came to see what all the fuss is about. And I must say," he disappeared from his spot ten feet away, and was behinde me unhumanly instantly. "I am intrigued." he whispered. And then, as quick as he came... he was gone...

"The nerve of that man!" Kimiko fumed as she watched the distance. I was still silent, staring at the very spot he once stood. Beside me, the young boy with the abnormally sized head looked up at me for a very long time. "I believe you are in great danger." he whispered in disbelief. I felt a large warm hand on my shoulder, and a soft southern voice. I couldn't comprehend exactly what he was saying, but I shook my head slowly, still in shock and awe. No man had ever looked so beautiful to me. "Elphaba! Hello? Earth to Elphie!" screamed my latino friend. "Raymundo, that's really annoying!" I yelled, shaking of the hand that belonged to my dear friend Clayton. I preferred to call him Clay like the rest of my group. I stormed back to my room, unaware and confused as to why I had snapped. Maybe it's my character.

If you haven't figured it out already, my name is Elphaba. Figure out why yet? Well, lets just say that my mother really liked 'Wicked' the musical. And I mean REALLY liked it. Of course I don't look a thing like the beautiful Miss. Elphaba, with her green skin and beautiful black hair. I'm sorry to say that I'm just a plain girl. Pale skin, occasional zit, chubby and blonde hair. I was always told that my best qualities were my eyes and my boobs. My eyes are a weird hazel mixed with a deep green and a yellow ring around the pupil. And my boobs... G34 baby. No lie. I wish they were smaller with all my heart, but a breast reduction is more than what I could even imagine to afford one day.

I retreated to my room... if you could call it that. It was basically a section of a larger room, cut off by paper walls. Very... Chinese. I guess it should be though... considering I'm in China. I'm currently staying at the Xiaolin Temple for the summer because apparently the Grand Master Fung is my uncle. I'm not Asian. I think it's just by marriage, though, but nobody can remember. Anyways, back to the room; Its about big enough the lay down in... length wise. Width isn't very big. I'm clausterphobic, which means I get a window. Whoop Dee Doo...

I fell onto the flimsy little cot I was given. I was surprised that it supported my fat ass. What ever, the limit was 250lbs. I AM NOT THERE........yet... I glanced out the window and sighed. Only two months of this before I go back for college. I'm supposed to be a journalist, but I just want to be an actress. I sighed and threw my hands in the air in exasperation. "I give up! Take me now!" I sighed, falling onto my back roughly. I closed my eyes and thought abour the man from before. According to Kimiko earlier, his name was Chase; I knew a Chase once. He was fat and disturbing. He would ask me out every day in art class, and every day I would say no... I wonder what happened to him...; I mumbled the name numerous times, and close my eyes.

I woke up to blackness. It was dark with the exception of the moonlight and the stars shining in through the window. I sat up and scratched my head. I looked at my clock in the corner. 12:43am. Splendid. I shighed and got up. I took my clothes off, putting on a blue short sleeved shirt and just a pair of black underwear. Not even a thong, just my usual panties... my usual summer wear. I was about to crawl back into bed when it occured to me that I had to pee. Of course there was no plumbing, so I had to use an outhouse. I don't do outhouses.

I cautiously stepped down the staires, holding the wall for guidance. I was still in what I was wearing befoire, but I figured, 'Nobody will be up'. And I was 100%....................... right. I opened the sliding paper door and shut it carefully. I truned and ran to the little shed over on the side of the house. I opened the door and gasped. I stepped back and tripped on only God knows what, and fell on my butt. There in the doorway was a spider. Not a big one, or a small one, but I really am terrified of these things. I took a huge gulp, and debated on wheather or not to go back and try to hold it, or to ignor it. Of course I can't ignor it! I stood up slowly and stared ahead right at the arachnid. I held the front of my shirt, pulling it down a bit, and staring straight ahead with all my concentration. I began to get frustrated, leading tears to whell up in my eyes. 'I have to pee!!!!!!!!!" i shrieked in my head, yet slightly calm on the outside. I took a deep breath and turned to see the forest. I decided to take a branch from a tree and get rid of it. I ran over to an old birch and pulled a decent branch off. I ran back and targeted the spider and with all my steadiness and concentration, lured it onto the stick. I walked carefully away, and threw the stick down. The spider crawled in the opposite direction from the outhouse and I booked it inside.

I sat on the toilet, and went. I sat there hoping that no one woke up, because I am very pee shy. I glanced up casually... I wish I didn't. I counted at least 6 more spiders, all bigger than the previous. Screaming as loud as I could, I jumped up and bent to pull up my underwear, feeling them fall on my back and in my hair. I got them up in less than a second and raced out of the shed, screaming like I was being raped. I ran over to the river where we usually washed the clothes and did miscilaneous things, and jumped in, forgetting that I couldn't touch the bottom. Under the water I shook violently, hoping the drown the little fuckers. I think I did. I resurfaced, and was being taken with the current. I groaned and tried to swim against it. I gave up and let the current take me for a moment, knowing the there was a small bridge up ahead, and prepared myself for what was yet to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I followed her with my eyes, and watched as she pulled a branch from a birch tree. I still couldn't believe she didn't notice me; I was right behind the tree beside her. I chuckled to myself as she manoeuvred to get the spider onto the branch and set it free. I watched her go into the outhouse, and moments later hear her scream. I got into attack position and was relieved to hear her crying, "Get off me!" no doubt more insects. She jumped into the water, which I thought was a dumb idea, but probably good to her at the time and then she came back up for air. She realized the current was taking her with it, and she looked oddly scared and prepared. I stayed in the bushes but ran along the river, making sure not to be seen. She obviously knew of the bridge ahead.

She made a jump out of the water and gripped onto the wood on the edge of the bridge, and clutched on for dear life. I watched intently as she struggled to pull herself up, and she groaned with frustration. "No!!!" she yelled, going under water for a brief moment. The current had tried to take her bottoms. She clung onto the bridge with one hand and her underwear with the other. I felt pity and decided to reveal myself.

She didn't see me coming, but once her hand touched mine, her eyes bore into mine so full of trust and pleading. I pulled her out of the water with one hand. Funny, I thought I would have needed two. I held her in my arms and brought her to a nearby tree, and set her down. I normally would have just dropped her, but something told me to treat her gently. She sat on the ground looking up at me with fear, shyness and lust. I looked right back. I bent down on one knee and stared right back, daring her to blink. I came closer and closer, until she blew right into my eye. I shut them tight and opened them again. "You blinked." she said with a smirk. I didn't reply, but put my hand on her cheek. I just wanted to look at her. She stopped smirking and realized that this was a serious moment. I leaned in gently and brushed my lips against hers lightly. I could feel the heat coming off of her and it made me feel so... out of character. I snapped my head up instantly and I heard her name being called. I stood up and watched panic strike her face. "Wait!" she gasped, before I turned. I looked back at her. Her eyes were fixated on the ground and she was kneeling in front of me. "Thank you... for saving me..." she gratefully whispered, as if I was a deer and she didn't want to scare me. I bent down one last time. "I didn't save you. I don't save damsels in distress." I recoiled, annoyed, She nodded shyly. "Thank you though..." she mumbled, intimidated. I got up. "Will you be here tomorrow?" she asked quickly. I stopped. "You want me to come back?" I asked a bit shocked. "ELPHIE!" that stupid farm boy was yelling from the house. "Yes... I want to show you my appreciation..." she said quietly. She was obviously lying, and yet a part of me wanted to come back. "Alright, it better be good." I said, turning and disappearing into the woods. On my way back to my fortress... I had a smile on my face.... which is rare.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I walked slowly back to the temple, and reached the stairs. "Where the hell have you been?" Kimiko sighed exasperated. I shrugged. "Went to the bathroom." It wasn't exactly a lie. "Did you fall in?" she asked. I realized I was soaking wet. I laughed nervously. "Well, then I decided to take a quick dip in the pond." I lied. She shook her head. "You shouldn't go out there alone at night. It is not safe." I looked down at the little bald kid, and smiled apologetically. "Sorry Omi, I wasn't thinking." We all began to walk back into the temple, and I looked back. '_I'm happy I wasn't."_ I thought, smiling to myself.

The next day I woke up before noon. Everyone was eating lunch. "Morning" I yawned, walking into the kitchen. Everyone looked at me annoyed. Probably because they had to start training at 6am, and I was only there for leisure. "Sorry!" I pleaded, grabbing a bowl and pouring some type of cereal into it. I sat down and munched. "So, why exactly did you go swimming last night?" Raimundo asked. I hate when people bug me about the past, even though it was just last night. "I just did." I snapped. I looked over at Kimiko. "I think I'm going to do some baking today." She looked at me and smiled. "I'm requesting cupcakes." She called. For some odd reason I consider baking my therapy. It gives me time to think while making something delicious and beautiful. "I was thinking the same thing." I smiled. "And maybe some cookies..." I got up and put my bowl in the sink, with the rest of the dishes. Also, I love to clean, which is; in my opinion; a good way to earn my keep. "You know, you're not obligated to clean and cook." I turned to see my uncle Fung. I never thought I'd have to call someone that. "I like to." I replied. His being in the room was awkward. "Just like your dear mother." He sighed. '_You barely know my mother. She can't cook or clean properly._' I thought bitterly. It's not that I didn't like the old man, I just didn't think he was necessary enough to visit. He was married to my aunt for like a year, and that was, what? 100 years ago? I know my aunt was dead now. "Anyway, I'm grateful for being here, and I like to show you that in a way I do best." I said, smiling. He nodded, and before I could hear him, I was already walking out the room and up into my 'room'.

I threw on a red short sleeved shirt with a deep V-neck. I wore a white camisole under it. I slipped on a pair of white shorts and my fuzzy slippers. I ran my fingers through my dirty blonde hair. It was decently clean. I tied it up in a pony tail, and let my short bangs fall across my forehead. I left a few stands hanging at the sides of my face, just to frame it. I looked in the mirror, and decided I was satisfied with my look. I hopped down the stairs and landed on my feet perfectly. It seemed everyone decided to go outside. Good. I hate being bothered. I slid over to the sink and began on all the mornings' dishes. I finished them in a pinch. Smiling, I dried everything and put stuff away. I opened the cupboards and found nothing to make baked goods with. "Fuck!" I moaned. I poked my head out the window of the kitchen. "Hey, how do I get to the nearest town from here?" I called. Everyone was gone, except for Uncle Fung, who was meditating on some rocks. "Shen-Gon-Wu?" I asked. He nodded, keeping his eyes closed and his posture perfect. I sighed. "Where's the nearest town?" I asked. He opened his eyes. "Just follow the path from the temple for about ten minutes. Go over a bridge and take a right turn." He said calmly. "What if I go left?" I dared. He shrugged. "It won't really take you anywhere. Just a side road really. Housing and farms mostly." He stated. I sighed. 'So much for being all mysterious...' I thought.

I ran up the stairs and changed my clothes. I had been to town before, except for the fact that I was riding on a dragon. Don't ask. And since I was riding on something that should have been extinct, I was not paying attention to the directions of 'TOWN'. I remember though from last time, that the ancient people of China (old people) apparently don't appreciate a girl in pants. I learned that the hard way. Hello, 21st century, people! So, thus concludes the stupid dress I was wearing. I bet you'd like to know what it looks like. Well, I don't exactly know what it's called. Have you ever seen anime? You know the pretty Yukata's and Kimono's the girls wear? A very simplistic version of one of those. It was simply red. It reached just about to my knees. I threw on some white sandals to go with it; picked up my little handbag and made sure I had my wallet. Good to go.

I ran down the stairs, and out the door. "Bye Uncle Fung! I'm going to town to get baking supplies!" I called, running down the hill to the main stairs. He didn't acknowledge me, but I really didn't care. I ran down the stairs and jumped and hit the ground hard with my feet. I looked up to the steep steps and watched for a moment. "Hope I don't get lost..."


End file.
